Conflicted
by Insanely Lemon
Summary: [Hidan x OC] He planned to use her as a tool; her only worth is her abilities. But what happens when he began to develop feelings for her? WARNING: Lemon, Dark Romance, & Explicit Language.
1. Chapter 1 (Prologue)

**[ Chapter 1 ]**

* * *

"Mm... fuck me...!" the woman moaned in sheer ecstasy as he pounds the entirety of his hardened length between her aroused core.

"Mmm... Hidan-sama... It's so big...!"

"Yeah?" Hidan smirked in satisfaction, "You like that, baby?" as he lustfully kissed the yearning woman and effortlessly shoved her body against a tree.

Pleased by his actions, she traced and wrapped her soft tongue around his; "Mmm... yes! Yes, please... harder...!" she further screamed in between their kisses.

And just as Hidan was slowly beginning to reach his climax ...  
the woman suddenly stopped.

She stopped as his staggers became more prominent; getting worse by the second. "What the fuck?" he muttered; his vision, now disoriented. "You bitch... What did you do to me?!" he roared, raising his hand to strike her. However, the woman simply shoved him away, "Scumbag." she spat in complete disgust as his body fell hard on the ground.

[ _click_ ]

* * *

Hidan groaned in inexplicable pain; pain that he does not take pleasure from. He attempted to move, but his muscles were incapable of doing so. After all, his regeneration does not work on _missing_ limbs. The last thing he remembered were his arms and legs exploding off into pieces. Well, that certainly is the last time he fucks a whore in the woods.

"That goddamn bitch..." he snarled- shortly slowly regaining his consciousness.

He couldn't believe a mere broad would be capable of such jutsu; especially, a fucking thief of all people. He saw the bitch ran off with all of their money before the special sedative knocked him out; _Kakuzu's gonna be so pissed_.

Grunting from utter agony, he struggled to open his eyes. It pisses him off how they feel so goddamn heavy. " **Son of a bitch...!** " he growls loudly out of sheer exasperation; as he forces his stubborn lids to open.

" _Shhh..._ " a gentle voice comforted him. "You must relax."

Suddenly, he could feel some light sensations on his _apparently severed_ arms, "I am almost done..." she continues.

"Who the fuck-"

" **Shhh**." she interrupted. " _Just do what you're told_." the words sternly, yet, softly came out of her mouth as if they were the sweetest of melodies.

If he wasn't drugged or missing any limbs right now, he would've strangled and sacrificed this bitch to Jashin-sama. The nerve of these goddamn broads irritate him to no end. But for some strange reason, he is extremely and presently and did I mention, **very,** aroused right at this moment. Perhaps it isn't that odd given the fact that he was decapitated with a hard-on. Point is, he's frustrated; sexually fucking frustrated.

Just in time as his vision begins to gradually clear up and before him he finally witnessed with his amethyst eyes the woman he's been intending to fuck (in the past 30 seconds).

And alas, appears a girl with a small frame; with silky raven hair and shiny black orbs; so evidently delicate and innocent.

"What the fuck." disappointment laced within his tone. What the actual fuck? The girl has zero sex appeal! **Flat** , **plain** , and **FLAT**. He'd take ugly as long as there's ample tits, but this one barely has anything in there. "For fuck's sake." he groaned, disappointingly lifting his hand to his forehead. He could feel himself _shrinking_ as he grew even more livid.

But wait a second... did he just feel his hands? "My hand... my arm..." he muttered; staring wide-eyed as if it is his first time seeing them.

"You've got your arms back, now let me work on your legs." the girl spoke as she continued to heal him, "Please don't resist as much as you did when you were unconscious..." she sighed tiredly as sweat trickled down her forehead; it appears she's been at it for a while.

"How in Jashin's name..." Hidan observed her abilities with his jaw wide open. He'd never seen a jutsu that can regenerate limbs. What's up with these bitches and unexpected jutsu today?

She diverted her eyes away from him; a worried look on her face as if highly ashamed, "What?" she asked, although knowing full well what the reason is. Afflicted, she furrowed her brows; their judgmental eyes always felt like daggers piercing through her entire body. All she wanted to do was help; however, everyone became afraid of her abilities... and eventually, afraid of her whole being.

The man remained silent just like everybody else.

"I will leave as soon as I finish." she declared as a way to reassure him of his safety. After all, a gift as powerful as such can only bring further misfortune and disaster; _most_ ended up pushing her away; _the few_ , shunned, for being her friend.

 _However_ ...

" **No, you wont.** "  
The mysterious man mutters with unmistakable confidence; his voice eerie and possessive.

Shock surged throughout her entire body at his strange response; her jet black orbs shooting up instantly, and looking intently at his. His eyes, as beautiful as amethyst, merely revealed her reflection; they revealed nothing of him. It's as if he had _himself_ locked away behind those captivating eyes and never to be set free in this lifetime.

She should be afraid, but, fear was nowhere to be found. Rather, she almost felt an inexplicable sense of belonging.

 _He's different_.

Aya quickly averted her gaze; shaking her head to snap her out of her thoughts. This wasn't the time to be thinking of such weird things; her purpose was to heal him, nothing else.

The girl then concentrated on healing the rest of Hidan's body back to its normal state.

While the man, on the other hand, merely watched in awe; _mesmerized_... by the gem that he has found.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** Just a little sneak peek of the story. :) Lemme know if you guys are interested in reading more of it. :)

 **A/N (April 2018):** Rehashed. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**[ Chapter 2 ]**

* * *

"Oh...! Hidan-sama!" The woman squealed flirtatiously as the silver-haired man gropes her plump bottom. Hidan loves him some nice, big, round ass on his whores; pleased, he planted kisses along her smooth neck, descending towards her collarbone. This bitch has nice full tits too- _sweet_... tonight's gonna be a hell of a lot fun, for sure.

The woman giggled in response; completely enjoying the company of the handsome shinobi. "That blade of yours..." her eyes pointing at his arsenal and then back to him, "...it's _so_... _impressively_... _**big**_." she breathes seductively against his earlobes, " _I'm very interested to see more... big... hard... things._ " tracing her lascivious fingers towards his hardened shaft.

Hot tea splattered all over Hidan and his woman; shortly followed by violent coughing and a horrified shriek, "Can I PLEASE leave?!" the girl begged, as she attempted to regain her composure.

The woman grunted in disgust and pushed herself off of Hidan, "Baby, where you goin'?!" Hidan lamented.

"Come back when you're not babysitting!" She hissed and walked off without bothering to turn back.

"Shit..." Hidan cursed, as he shakes off his soiled cloak. "What the fuck was that for?!" He looks at Aya in utter rage.

Aya slammed her palms against the table; "What was THAT for?! Are you SERIOUS?!" she yells back; her dark orbs lit up with blazing fire. "Y-You're... you're a..." she stutters as she struggles expressing her anger; "... _a contumelious human being_!" content with her choice of words, she dismissed herself from the despicable man.

"Oh you did not just fucking call me..." Hidan retorted, hastily grabbing his scythe and striding behind the girl, "...that. Whatever that fucking means. Take it back!" he demanded as the furious duo marches out of the bar.

"Don't you run away from me!" he threatened, grabbing her by the wrist and aggressively turning her towards his direction. "Listen here, sweet-cheeks, you have a nice ass but don't get ahead of yourself. You ain't all that, and you ain't worth tappin' either."

The girl's face flushed in both fury and embarrassment, "Excuse you?!" she confusedly retorted, "And get your filthy hands off of me!"

Hidan let out a sigh of exasperation, "Point is, I need some ass. Get it? And you're not an option. Got it?" he mocked.

"Oh, as if I want to be!" Aya rolled her eyes, "I'm more insulted by the fact that you'd think I will be interested!" she spat in disgust; jerking her wrists free from his unpleasant hold.

"Then quit scaring 'em away! That's the fifth woman this week, for fuck's sake!" he argues.

"Then stop taking me in your disgusting pursuit to **get some**!" she argues back. Clearly, there is no end to this.

In less than a second, as if something in him momentarily snapped, his countenance turned grave, "How many times do we have to go over this?" his eyes glowed like amethyst as they looked intently into hers, "I can't afford to lose something as _valuable_ as you." his voice low and husky.

She felt her face beginning to flush at his remark, her heart beating madly in her chest. She has never, in her whole life, felt this sense of ... _want_ ; of _need_.

"I-I told you, I'm not gonna run away." Clearing her throat, she turns away as she hides her embarassed face from him.

"... _And I told you_ , I don't trust you." he whispers; his lips almost touching her earlobes.

She absolutely hates how this vile man can make her feel like this. Her response was mere silence; _he wins this round_ , she thought.

Oblivious to the thoughts running through her head, Hidan casually equipped his scythe back in place, "Were leaving. Don't make me have to drag you." he mutters as he began to take slow but large paces.

Aya snapped out of her undesirable dream, "Y-You idiot!" she yells, as she attempts to catch up to him.

* * *

Once again, Aya is back in the same situation as she was in just a few days ago. Only this time, she was allowed to sit two tables away but still in his line of sight.

"Oh...! Hidan-sama...!" the woman's seductive giggles echoed through the entire bar. Aya couldn't help but roll her eyes, as she switches to a seat where they aren't visible.

He claimed he was giving her "some space," but in reality, it was for the sake of that immoral... woman; given what happened the other night. The thought made her chuckle triumphantly. The look on his face was just priceless.

As she was entertaining herself with the pleasant memory, a man reeking of alcohol interrupted her, "Care for a glass of sake?" he winked; the man's mere presence sent chills down her spine. "No, thanks." she asserted dismissively as she takes a sip of her hot tea. _Now leave!_ she thought.

The man chuckled at her actions, "Feisty... my type of girl." sitting down across from her uninvited.

Aya clears her throat in mockery, " **Excuse you** , SIR, but I don't remember giving you permi-"

"Oh, please, call me Mamoru." the stranger stubbornly interrupted; a gorgeous smile on his face. He's got strikingly blonde hair, and his eyes as blue as the clear skies; needless to say, he was the epitome of beauty. She was almost flattered that such a man was attempting to pick her up.

"What a shame." she mutters; shaking her head at the same time.

Mamoru cocked his head and raised an eyebrow.

"I meant you... Mamoru-san... was it...?" she continues, " _You're a beautiful man_. You can do better than picking up random women in a ... shabby bar." she spoke strongly; with, that scoundrel, Hidan in her mind.

Astonished by her remark, his sky-blue eyes widened. She definitely piqued his interest. A bigger, and more beautiful smile formed as he brushes his golden hair off of his face, "The same goes for you, my dear." he then reaches for her soft petite hands, "I say... may we continue this conversation in a more... _private_... setting?" his smile could make any woman fall to their knees. "It seems we are a lot similar than we appear to be."

Aya almost choked on her tea, "E-Excuse me?" she yelped in irritation; how dare he compare her to the likes of him? she glared at him menacingly; her eyes screaming bloody murder. He may possess the beauty of the gods but she's not having any more of this disgusting crap! She's got enough of that from witnessing Hidan's ways. **Every. Single. Day.** _Blegh_. The thought makes her utterly sick to her stomach.

In an unexpected turn of events, the man's face turned as white as a ghost, "N-Never mind what I said!" he then stood up and left as quickly as he could.

Well, that sure was strange. She couldn't believe her facial expression could scare somebody off like that; but who cares, at least he's gone. **Thank goodness**. _Although_... perhaps she should try it on Hidan sometime. She snickered at the brilliant idea.

And speak of the devil, "Holy shit! Your face scared the hell out of that guy." Hidan cackled; a statement that seems more of an insult than a compliment.

 **Great**. Someone who reeks MORE of alcohol. Aya stood up and turned around to face him, "Yeah, yeah... are you finally finished?" she sighed as they both left the bar for the night.

* * *

"I-I didn't know... sh-she was your woman...!" the man screamed in horror.

" **Shut your goddamn mouth.** "

"You fucked with **my property** ; I don't like that." he whispered playfully; "I don't. fucking. like. that." he hums; an ominous visage of both fury and excitement written on his face.

"P-Please, I-I wont mess with h-her again!" he pleaded a pointless plea, as the merciless shinobi swiftly slashed off the man's _beautiful_ head with his crimson scythe. And his once-golden hair has now been dyed **blood** red.

"Now **this**... is _beautiful_."

Hidan smirked in satisfaction as he walks away from his masterpiece.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** And the romance is beginning to take shape; but it can only get darker from here. ;) I'd love to know what you guys think~~

 **A/N (April 2018):** Rehashed. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**[ Chapter 3 ]**

* * *

The clock just ticked past midnight when an intense impact of the door reverberated throughout the entire Ryokan, but no guests nor workers dared complain to the exiled shinobi as he'd previously made the consequences perfectly clear. Hidan barges in carelessly and walked across the room with a swagger. "Yo, sweet cheeks!" he greeted.

The girl let out a sigh of exasperation as she slides a marker between the pages of her book, "Question." she mutters and closed her book shut, "Why do you always feel the need to be so... _boisterous_?" Aya casually turned around in her chair to face him. "You are a disturbance." she added callously.

Hidan's impassive expression is more than enough to reveal his impending counter, but of course, he must utter profanity at every chance for what appears to be self satisfaction. " _Question_. Do you think I give a flying **fuck**?" he spat back.

Her face twisted into a grimace in response. She hates his foul mouth more than anything; and there's a hell of a lot to hate about him. She took a deep breath and reminded herself of how pointless it will be to argue with this man. "What do you want?" she mutters apathetically; taking her empty teacup as she headed towards the room's mini kitchen.

Silence momentarily filled the dimly-lit area; the splattering of the hot liquid hitting the porcelain cup resonated through the air. Perhaps it isn't his loud mouth that she hates the most; his silence is completely unnerving. "I have something nice for you." he utters in a husky voice, as his presence began to close in on her back. It made her skin crawl. She wanted to turn her head but she was far too nervous to make any type of movements. "W-What is it, a s-severed head?" she nervously cracked a joke hoping to help rid of her tension.

A snicker escaped his mouth at her attempt at humor, "Even better." he replied in a threatening manner as his hands slammed against the counter tops; trapping her between his muscular arms. The smell of alcohol harshly brushed over her nose as his face inches closer to her ears.

"W-What is it with y-you and s-sake?" she is trying her best to act her usual self but her stutters betray her, "Y-you are d-drunk every n-night." she gulped tensely as she attempts to casually take a sip of her tea.

"Let's just say we have the best relationship." she didn't need to see the smirk on his face in order to know it, "She makes me feel good. _Real good_." he retorted. "Even better than those goddamn whores could ever offer."

"T-That's terrible..." she whimpers; her heart panged as conflicting emotions suffused her entire body. Is it his obscenity, that he sleeps with numerous women as if it should be her business, how he degrades women, or the fact that he finds her utterly distasteful?

"Prude bitch. That was a joke." he scoffed; appearing to be insulted.

"Well, I guess it ain't really a joke if it's the truth." he cackled heartily.

Although his laughter shortly came at a stop, "But as I was saying..." as he continued towards his main purpose.

She inhaled a sharp gasp as she felt his fingers gently brushing her long raven hair to one side; revealing her neck. The feel of his touch made her skin tingle in the strangest and most sensual ways. He inched closer as he wraps an object around her throat; she could feel his breath flowing calmly against her neck as she swallows in her nervousness; dreading, yet wanting for his lips to meet her skin. To her demise, the object was clasped securely and she felt his presence moving away from her.

She looked down and took hold of the pendant, "A... necklace?" she muttered; confused. The violet jewel glowed before her eyes; it reminded her of something very familiar. She hesitantly turned around to face him. "Why are you...?"

"Pretty nice, ain't it?" he smirks proudly. "Well, do you like it?" he asked in mild irritation.

"What?" she blinks at him, "I-I suppose so...?" she utters in bewilderment; but even so, she could feel her cheeks beginning to flush in flattery. No one had ever surprised her with a present, let alone a man.

"Good to know." he smiled, as a devious smirk began to form on his handsome face, "Now do me a favor and never take it off."

"Huh...?" the girl's eyelashes fluttered in further confusion. As if she would ever receive a normal present from him of all people; of course there is an ulterior motive behind it. She is a fool to think otherwise; but for that split second, even if there were some unpleasant emotions, it made her feel happy in a way.

Hidan paused as his purple orbs slowly looked straight into her own, "because it would be unfortunate for both of us." his voice hummed lowly yet audibly across the room. He began to softly chuckle through his nose as if finding the situation utterly entertaining, "Let's just say... if you take it off..."

"... _boom_." he whispered; terror washing over her face.

"Tsk... Tsk..." Hidan clicked his tongue and shook his head with a smirk, "You are so naive. So naive to the point that it's ... _almost cute_." he snickered. "That's a talisman that can help me track your location." he continued, "You get to have your privacy; Isn't that what you've always wanted?" and after a short pause, " _And I_... will never lose you."

His chuckle gradually became malicious, "Remember this... A dead _you_ is better than losing you."

Hidan's laughter soon faded into silence as the two stood face-to-face within the dark room. Neither of them attempted to speak; her gaze could reveal a thousand words. He sure scared her well; just the reaction he was aiming for. With his flawed immortality, her abilities could play a vital role in achieving its perfection. However... there's **something** ; something that isn't right. He could feel his stomach turning and his body restless as he looks at the agonizing expression on her face. He wanted something, but he's _conflicted_ as to what it exactly is.

After all that's happened between the two of them, should she really be shocked at this point? She knew this man is a lunatic from day one. He'd always been different than the rest; may it be good or bad. "The moment I found you in that forest..." she utters; breaking the silence. "...drenched..." she paused; taking a deep breath, "drenched in blood; without your arms and legs." she took a step closer to him, "...do you think there's anything else about you... that will scare me?"

Her eyes were as black as the darkness, but somehow they lit up the entire room. Hidan swallowed back his unknown emotions as the girl slowly lifted a hand towards his damaged left ear.

"I missed one." she smiles at him.

* * *

 **A/N:** I had this chapter written down for almost two weeks now, but I couldn't feel satisfied until I edited it today. Anyway, I'm happy with the outcome.

Oh and aside from the faves/follows, thank you so much for the reviews. They make me happy and motivated. -! I really hope you guys like this chapter as much as I do! Sorry that it is kinda short, but I personally like these cliff hangers hah.

 **A/N (April 2018):** Rehashed. :)


End file.
